


DAB7

by Chenasaur24601



Series: DAB7 UNIVERSE [1]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS side hoes, Crack, Fluff and Crack, GOT7 group chat, Language, M/M, Memes, They come in every once in a while, Vines, bambam and yugyeom annoying everyone, bts ensemble - Freeform, mainly GOT7, stray kids comes in in chapter eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: DoubleB: what are you talking about, everything is about Yugyeom.Chuchuchuchu: you aint wrongCucumberhater: *cough cough* Attention hog *cough*Chuchuchuchu: just cause I’m better than y’all, doesn’t mean you have to be jealous.Cucumberhater: you wish,Leader: ANYWAYS!!!!





	1. Disrespekt?? Side Hoes??

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter I was just writing what came to mind, so I will plan out the chapters later on, I just needed a start:)

Leader: JB  
Imyourmum: Jinyoung  
Dumplingking: Jackson  
DoubleB: BamBam  
Mark: Mark  
Cucumberhater: Youngjae  
Chuchuchuchu: Yugyeom

(So you know who is who)

 

DAB7

 

Leader: Everyone! get your asses on here we need to talk.

 

Chuchuchuchu: what now??

 

Leader: we are here to talk about my leadership.

 

Cucumberhater: boi not everything is about you

 

Leader: it is in this chat

 

DoubleB: what are you talking about, everything is about Yugyeom.

 

Chuchuchuchu: you aint wrong

 

Cucumberhater: *cough cough* Attention hog *cough*

 

Chuchuchuchu: just cause I’m better than y’all, doesn’t mean you have to be jealous.

 

Cucumberhater: you wish,

 

Leader: ANYWAYS!!!!

 

Leader: Y’all need to start showing me some respect fam.

 

DoubleB: Ehehehehehe, keep dreaming.

 

Leader: I’m also banning BamBam and Yugyeom from dancing naked in front of everyones dorms at 12:00 in the morning.

 

Imyourmum: OMG YEAHS!

 

Chuchuchuchu: WAT?!

 

DoubleB: THIS IS WHY WE DONT LISTEN TO YOU!

 

Dumplingking: those are actually kind of amusing to watch.

 

Mark: Its not very amusing when your roommate goes off to joins them, then proceeds to keep you up till 3:00am

 

Dumplingking: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! ITS BOMB!

 

Dumplingking: BTW, why is your chat name so boring???

 

Mark: Bc

 

Imyourmum: Because he’s a boring person.

 

Mark: Shut it Jinyoung. Go roast Yugyeom.

 

Chuchuchuchu: Why do you hate me

 

Imyourmum: Because your a idiot

 

Chuchuchuchu: you just wish you had my skiiiiiills

 

Imyourmum: what skills

 

Chuchuchuchu: BAMBAM HIT IT!

 

Leader: Please no.

 

DoubleB: DIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBI *goes into lower voice* HIPHOP!

 

Dumplingking: HIT THE FRICKIN STAAAAAAGE!

 

Mark: That was a really impressive performance

 

Chuchuchuchu: DANG STRAIT.

 

Cucumberhater: Sorry Jinnie, Yugyeoms performance was amazing.

 

Mark: Did you just call him Jinnie?

 

Imyourmum: I, am, your, mum.

 

Mark: I’m older than you?

 

Imyourmum: I am your mum.

 

Mark: alrighty.

 

Leader: anYWAYS YALL NEED TO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT

 

Chuchuchuchu: whats the fun in that

 

Chuchuchuchu: I would like to keep smudging pie in your face

 

Leader: that was not funny, and I will get you back for that

 

Chuchuchuchu: u wanna fite me

 

Leader: sense I am a reasonable leader, I will not hurt the Maknae 

 

Chuchuchuchu: OMG FAM! THE FLOOR IS DIRTY

 

Leader: ???

 

DoubleB: U KNOW WHAT DAT MEANS

 

Chuchuchuchu: JB! WE NEED UR HELP!

 

Leader: what.

 

DoubleB: ITS ONE OF UR VERY FEW SKILLZ IN UR SKILL SET

 

Leader: rude

 

Leader: what is it

 

Chuchuchuchu: we need a mop

 

Leader: my skill set is fetching mops?

 

DoubleB: lol no if only. U are the mop.

 

Leader left the group chat

 

Dumplingking: LMFAO

 

Cucumberhater: he gone

 

Imyourmum: Y’all I’m adding him back in

 

Dumplingking: WHY

 

Imyourmum: Bc he’s your leader

 

Imyourmum added Leader into the group chat 

 

Dumblingking: u will pay 

 

Chuchuchuchu: its bc jinyoung is w h i p p e d for Jae bum hyung

 

Imyourmum: yugyeom, I will give you 5 seconds to run

 

Leader: what?

 

DoubleB: RUN BABE RUN

 

Chuchuchuchu: ONE STEP AHEAD OF U

 

Cucumberhater: is it a bad time to start singing BTS?

 

Dumplingking: never

 

Cucumberhater: DASHI RUN RUN RUN

 

Leader: jinyoung get off of yugyeom

 

Leader: mark please help me

 

Mark: on it.

 

Imyourmum: U WANNA FITE MARK LEMME GO

 

Mark: all this disresepekt to your hyung

 

Dumplingking: boy u don’t wanna fight with mark 

 

Cucumberhater: he will bite you, HAVE U SEEN THOSE K9S?!?!?!?! THEY SHARP AS HELL I WOULD KNOW

 

Mark: boi would you let that go? It was an accident

 

Cucumberhater: HOW DO U ACCIDETLY BITE SOMEONE?!?!?

 

Mark: I was really tired and you smelled good and for some reason my sleep deprived mind thought you were food ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Chuchuchuchu: LMAAAOOOOOOO

 

Mark: I’m tellin u man ditch the fruity body wash 

 

Dumplingking: how do you know he uses fruity body wash mark???

 

DoubleB: someones jeelllllyyyyyyyy

 

Mark: i have really good sense of smell u should know this, I can name everyones type of body wash.

 

Chuchuchuchu: thats SO weird and disturbing

 

Leader: so ur telling me that u are like Burton Guster from psych??

 

Imyourmum: u have a super sniffer?!?!?!?

 

Dumplingking renamed Mark to Thesupersniffer

 

Thesupersniffer: haha, very funny

 

Chuchuchuchu: boi at least u don have a boring ass name anymore

 

Thesupersniffer: yungyeom, you are building up a death wish

 

Chuchuchuchu: thats ok, bamabm will protect me

 

Imyourmum: 1. U spelled bambam wrong

 

Imyourmum: 2. Bambam weak af and u know this

 

DoubleB: RUDE

 

DoubleB: I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY GYEOMMIE

 

Chuchuchuchu: awwwwwwh, thanks babe!

 

Dumpingking: you guys are the worst. Couple. ever.

 

DoubleB: lies Jackson, u just jelly cause u can’t get mark laid

 

Thesupersniffer: wat??

 

Dumplingking: UM ANYWAYS 

 

Chuchuchuchu: speaking of couples, we all got our ships, like Jaebum and Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson, me and Bambam, but wat about Youngjae hyung????

 

Imyourmum: I am not in love with Jaebum

 

Cucumberhater: thats a buncha BS, but anyways, yeah why don’t I have someone???

 

Dumplingking: We can just pair you with Jungkook from BTS.

 

Chuchuchuchu: UH BOI HES MINE

 

DoubleB: UM WAT

 

Chuchuchuchu: hey u know we got our side hoes.

 

DoubleB: u right, I got Hoseok.

 

Leader: gross? Does rm know bout this

 

Cucumberhater: we all know RM and Jackson are side hoes bc srsly

 

Dumplingking: are you fir reals?? RAP MON HATES ME!

 

Thesupersniffer: at least he returns my calls.

 

Dumplingking: TO SOON MARK TOO SON

 

Imyourmum: he’s so mad he can’t even type right

 

DoubleB: are we just paring ourselves with the BTS members, BC IF SO

 

Leader: please no

 

Chuchuchuchu: ahem. Jackson/Namjoon

 

DoubleB: Yungyeom/Jungkook

 

Chuchuchuchu: Bambam/Hoseok

 

DoubleB: Youngjae/jimin

 

Chuchuchuchu: Jinyoung/taehyung

 

DoubleB: Mark/Jin

 

Chuchuchuchu: and Jaebum/Yoongi

 

Leader: what did I do to deserve this.

 

Imyourmum: if I were to add Namjoon to this chat rn what would u do

 

Chuchuchuchu: you wouldn’t do that this is for BROS! Plus u have his number??

 

Imyourmum: um, Bts is our bros, and if Jackson can get his number I can get his number

 

Dumplingking: R U D E

 

Imyourmum added Rapmon to the group chat 

 

Chuchuchuchu: YOU DID NOT

 

Imyourmum: I did. Pay back BITCH

 

Rapmon: please tell me what this is. And why I’m here.

 

Imyourmum: please read what bambam and yugyeom have done ^^^

 

DoubleB: u will pay hyung.

 

Thesupersniffer: savage AF

 

Rapmon: I love you bro, but never ship me with Jackson

 

Dumplingking: no u don’t 

 

Leader: lolol

 

Rapmon: is that all you wanted

 

Chuchuchuchu: no,

 

Chuchuchuchu: I wanted to ask if Jimin is currently in a relationship......

 

Rapmon: uh, actually I think he’s completely free??

 

Chuchuchuchu: yEET! 

 

Rapmon: is that all??

 

Leader: one more thing, how do you get your members to listen to you?

 

Rapmon: you don’t. Good day:))

 

Rapmon left the group chat

 

Chuchuchuchu: U HEAR THAT YOUNGJAE?!?!?!?!

 

Cucumberhater: Oh boi.

 

Chuchuchuchu: WAIT BUT THEN WHO IS UR SIDE HOE

 

Chuchuchuchu: taehyung???

 

Cucumberhater: I think not.

 

Dumplingking: WHY N O T?? 

 

Dumplingking: my god his voice is so addicting

 

DoubleB: right??????

 

Leader: I aint sayin you wrong but, ur all nasty.

 

Thesupersniffer: you know you looooove iiiit

 

Leader: I don’t care about my haters, so if you wanna fight me, tHEN FITE ME

 

Cucumberhater: that vine didn’t really play into this conversation 

 

Leader: shut it

 

DoubleB: Taehyung can’t be Youngjaes side hoe, he’s Jingyoungs side hoe

 

Cucumberhater: fine by me

 

Imyourmum: I hate all of you.

 

Chuchuchuchu: speaking of vines, I hate been thinking of the Danny Gonzalez vines lately 

 

Dumplingking: omg same

 

DoubleB: FINISH MY DANNY GONZALEZ VINE!!!!

 

DoubleB: “would people notice if I wore the same thing I did yesterday??”

 

Dumplingking: LMFAO I LOVE THIS ONE! “Probably.”

 

DoubleB: “why do you say that??”

 

Dumplingking: “bc u weRE NAKED YESTERDAY.”

 

DoubleB: LMAAAO HIGH FIVE THROUGH THE PHONE

 

Dumplingking: YEET

 

Leader: please save me.

 

DoubleB: OH I GOT ANOTHER ONE

 

Imyourmum: NO

 

DoubleB: ITS AS HOT AS A GIRAFFE IN A TURTLE NECK IN HERE

 

 

Imyourmum, Leader, Chuchuchuchu, Cucumberhater, and Thesupersniffer left the group chat

 

Dumplingking: I thought it was funny.


	2. Horror movies and BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a very small spoiler for the movie 'a quiet place' its very small though. nothing to worry about:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while sense I updated, I have been preparing for a competition in Lagoon. WHICH WE GOT FIRST PLACE! IM SO PROUD. but anyways I hope you enjoy!!!!

DAB7

 

Dumplingking: y’all see ‘The New Era’?????

 

Imyourmum: dude we were in it

 

Dumplingking: yeah but still.

 

Imyourmum: idiot.

 

Chuchuchuchu: JINNIE HYUNG A PABO!

 

Imyourmum: kill me

 

Chuchuchuchu: bamie how we gonna do it.

 

DoubleB: I think rope would be most efficient.

 

Imyourmum: rude

 

Leader: well thats GOT7 4 u

 

Thesupersniffer: I can sum up got7 in three words

 

Dumplingking: ???

 

Thesupernisffer: Seven Gay Idiots

 

Cucumberhater: accurate.

 

Leader: I’m not gay!

 

DoubleB: L I E S

 

Chuchuchuchu: absolute L I E S

 

Leader: yeah ur right

 

Chuchuchuchu: we all know u in looooooove with jinnie hyuuuuuung<333

 

Leader: im gonna fukin murder you

 

Chuchuchuchu: I’m just an innocent maknae:)))

 

Thesupersniffer: LIEEEEEES

 

Dumplingking: GO WATCH UR SECOND PERFORMANCE ON HIT THE STAGE THEN GO THINK ABOUT WAT U JUST SAID

 

DoubleB: that was one hella sexy performance 

 

Chuchuchuchu: ok so I’m not THAT innocent. BUT THAT WAS A HELLA SEXY PERFORMANCE

 

Dumplingking: mr.Twelveinthemorninguknowimhorny

 

Thesupersniffer: nightmares

 

Chuchuchuchu: mr.Bitchbetterhavemymoney

 

Thesupersniffer: eheheheh. 

 

Dumplingking: that songs a BOP

 

Cucumberhater: u right

 

Leader: ok. So I’m not saying that Youngjae is innocent. But does it seem like he’s the MOST innocent out of all of us????

 

Chuchuchuchu: I mean none of us are actually INNOCENT but u right

 

Cucumberhater: DAMN STRAIT! YALL A BUNCH OF SINNERS (I mean I am too) BUT U KNOW WAT I MEAN! IM LOOKIN AT U BAMABM AND YUGYEOM

 

DoubleB: ???

 

Cucumberhater: last night.

 

Chuchuchuchu: oh yeah that was hilarious. We got toooo drunk :)))))

 

Leader: never letting u 2 drink EVER again

 

Thesupersniffer: kept us up ALL NIGHT

 

Imyourmum: u 2 are so LOUD!

 

Dumplingking: who topped

 

Leader: JACKSON WANG.

 

Dumplingking: HEY IM JUST ASKIN

 

DoubleB: yeah Jackson thats disgusting.

 

DoubleB: but I’m a whooooole bottom

 

Chuchuchuchu: yep.

 

Imyourmum: where is the bleach??

 

Cucumberhater: there is no escape jinyoung.

 

Leader: didn’t you go with Tae, and Kookie???

 

Chuchuchuchu: yeahs. It got LIT

 

DoubleB: gyeom and Jungkook were singing Gasolina on the tables

 

Chuchuchuchu: like I said, it got lit.

 

DoubleB: lmao. We are the ones who got jungkook and taehyung officially together.

 

Cucumberhater: WAIT WHAT

 

Thesupersniffer: DEY TOGETHER???

 

Dumplingking: I SMELL A STORY SPILL DA TEA FAM

 

Chuchuchuchu: weeeeeell we were just having a good time ya know singin gasolina and dancing on the table tops you know your every day stuff.

 

Imyourmum: ???

 

Chuchuchuchu: when lil’ tae tae came up to me and he was completely drunk it was hilarious, but anyways. He was saying how cute he thought jungkook was and I was like. ‘Then just go tell him.’ And when I said go tell him I of course meant TALK to him. But ya know drunk taehyung had other ideas, I will let bambam take it from here.

 

DoubleB: it was hilarious. So jungkook was in the middle of singing ’New Rules’ because its a BOP tbh, anyways. So he was singing his little heart out when taehyung pulled him off the table and started making out with him and it was honestly the cutest thing ever they are couple goals. But we haven’t heard from them since.

 

Dumplingking: crying rn

 

Chuchuchuchu: I know my lil boy all grown up

 

Leader: he is as old as you???

 

Chuchuchuchu: shut up no one asked.

 

DoubleB: ok but it was honestly adorable. After a very VERY long kissing session, like srsly it was ridiculous. They passed out on top of each other so we called Jin hyung to come pick them up.

 

Thesupersniffer: they need to come over here right now.

 

Dumplingking: RIGHT NOW

 

Chuchuchuchu: I can text kookie but they are probably busy.

 

Cucumberhater: if they do come over tell Jimin to come also bc I’m bored.

 

Chuchuchuchu: will do.

 

Side hoe Kookie (Privet Chat)

 

Chuchuchuchu: Yo yo yo jungkook.

 

Innocentmaknae: yes? 

 

Chuchuchuchu: how are things goin with taehyung?

 

Innocentmaknae: really well thank you

 

Chuchuchuchu: you guys busy today?

 

Innocentmaknae: we actually have this whole week off why?

 

Chuchuchuchu: we just wanted to see you and tae

 

Innocentmaknae: ‘we’ as in GOT7?

 

Chuchuchuchu: mmhm

 

Innocentmaknae: yeah we could come over. Taetae has a slight hangover though. He drank way to much.

 

Chuchuchuchu: lmao. Youngjae also wants jimin to come over bc he’s ‘bored’

 

Innocentmaknea: we really need to get those two together, yeah if he will get his lazy ass up he can come.

 

Chuchuchuchu: YEET! Alrighty see you then. 

 

Innocentmaknae: LMAO I just said that we were going over 2 ur guys dorm and he said quote. ‘I don’t wanna get up ill say hi later.’ And I said that Youngjae wanted to see him bc he was bored and he dead ass bolted from the coach to get ready. Couple goals.

 

Chuchuchuchu: they will make the most ADORABLE couple. 

 

DAB7

 

Chuchuchuchu: they are free all week and will be coming over:)

 

Dumplingking: is RM coming over?

 

Chuchuchuchu: no??? Just jimin jungkook and taehyung

 

Dumplingking: oh thank goodness

 

Thesupersniffer: lmao

 

Cucumberhater: CHIMCHIM IS COMING?!?!?

 

Chuchuchuchu: mmhm.

 

Cucumberhater: yay!!

 

DoubleB: hold up

 

DoubleB added Chimcim, Innocentmaknae, and Tae to the group chat

 

Chuchuchuchu: YEET

 

Chimchim: hi??

 

Cucumberhater: JIMIN!!!!

 

Chimchim: YOUNGJAE! HIII!

 

Dumplingking: I’m crying they are so cute together

 

Innocentmaknae: im with u

 

Chuchuchuchu: where are you guys???

 

Tae: we have not left yet bc JIMIN is taking forever to get ready.

 

Chimchim: perfection takes TIME

 

Tae: you never take this long to get ready.

 

Leader: obvi he getting ready for a special someone if u catch my drift

 

Dumplingking: mmmmmmmmHMMMMMMMMM

 

Chimchim: I swear.

 

Tae: wheres Mark???

 

Thesupersniffer: right here fam

 

Tae: MARK! Whats up with the name???

 

Thesupersniffer: long story.

 

Tae: dude are we gonna PAARTYYYYY?!?!?!

 

Innocentmaknae: dude you still have a hangover

 

Tae: I DONT CARE WE GONNA PARTY

 

Thesupersniffer: hell YEAH WE ARE!!!

 

Chuchuchuchu: what we gonna do??

 

Innocentmaknae: WE CAN TRY TO GET JIN AND HOBI TO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE

 

DoubleB: OMG YAS

 

Dumplingking: WHAT MOVIE WE SEEING?!?!?

 

DoubleB: lets go see ‘a quiet place’

 

Imyourmum: have fun. Namjoon jaebum and I are gonna go get lunch. 

 

Chimchim: THAT MOVIE IS SCARY!

 

Cucumberhater: I will protect you:)

 

Leader: tears running down my face

 

Tae: and I thought me a kookie were cute

 

Dumplingking: we are getting luxury recliners to sit in I hope you know.

 

Chuchuchuchu: YEAHS

 

Innocentmaknae: BUYING TICKETS RIGHT NOW

 

Tae: now the question is, how are we gonna get jin and hobi hyung to come with us??

 

Thesupersniffer: tell em were gonna see infinity wars

 

Tae: thats cruel. But I like it I’m tellin them rn.

 

Chimchim: k I’m done we can go now.

 

Tae: they said yes, lets go see a horror movie.

 

Leader: dang it I’m missing out on a good time. Well hope you guys have fun, tell us how it goes.

 

Dumplingking: sure thing.

 

DAB7

 

Innocentmaknae: yo fam we are at the theaters where are you?

 

Thesupersniffer: we are like three minutes away hold up.

 

Innocentmaknae: k we gonna go buy popcorn and drinks

 

Thesupersniffer: sounds good.

 

DoubleB: BUTTER. DONT FORGET THE EXTRA BUTTER.

 

Tae: I got u fam.

 

Chuchuchuchu: ok we are here.

 

Innocentmaknae: now hobi and jin still don’t know so we gotta keep them distracted. Which will be pretty easy bc come on.

 

Chimchim: I’m on it I’m good at this

 

Dumplingking: YEET lets go

 

Cucumberhater: I CALL SITTING BY JIMINIE

 

DAB7

 

Dumplingking: GUYS I THINK THEY ARE ON TO US

 

Thesupersniffer: Jackson put ur phone away.

 

Dumplingking: we are literally the only ones in the theater

 

Dumplingking: and I don’t care about disturbing u guys.

 

Chuchuchuchu: tru

 

Chimchim: the movie is about to start lol

 

DAB7

 

Innocentmaknae: IM CRYING FROM LAUGHTER AND JIN IS CRYING FROM TERROR AND THIS IS SO FUNNY

 

DoubleB: ITS NOT EVEN THAT SCARY LMFAOOOOOOO

 

Thesupersniffer: and I’m super soft rn bc jimin is curled up in younjaes arms and I’m crying help me.

 

Dumplingking: bless luxury recliners.

 

Tae: these monsters look like demogorgons on steroids. 

 

Chuchuchuchu: true.

 

Cucumberhater: this movie is so frustrating

 

Dumplingking: ey at least you gotta scared chimchim in ur lap.

 

Tae: jin in punching me telling me to get off my phone.

 

DAB7

 

Dumplingking: well that was hilarious.

 

Innocentmaknae: hobi keeps telling me death threats for taking him to that movie

 

Tae: IT WASENT EVEN SCARY

 

Thesupersniffer: the only disturbing part is when she steps on the nail

 

Chimchim: DONT REMIND ME I HATED THAT PART

 

Chuchuchuchu: that was the worse part on the movie

 

Cucumberhater: agreed.

 

DoubleB: well should we go back to the dorm

 

Chuchuchuchu: ey are y’all coming with us??

 

Tae: why not, I’m gonna add jin and hobi hyung.

 

Tae added Jhof and Jinnamonroll to the group chat 

 

Jinnamonroll: I’m not one to swear but I am going to fuckin murder you guys.

 

Leader: it was that bad huh?

 

Jinnamonroll: I HATE HORROR MOVIES

 

Leader: it was that bad.

 

Chuchuchuchu: that was hilarious.

 

Jhof: I’m gonna kill you yugyeom

 

Jhof: who’s idea WAS that anyways?!??!

 

Dumplingking: run bambam.

 

DoubleB: HEY! I chose the movie (which was not that scary) JUNGKOOK WAS THE ONE WHO SAID WE SHOULD SEE A HORROR MOVIE

 

Innocentmaknae: way to call me out bro

 

DoubleB: I’m just trying to protect my sorry ass

 

Jinnamonroll: ur ass is about to be a whole hell of a lot more sorry.

 

Jinnamonroll: where is my husband I need to rant

 

Leader: he is here at the dorms.

 

Jinnamonroll: IM DRIVING we will be there shortly.

 

Chuchuchuchu: well lets go.

 

DAB7

 

Dumplingking: namjoon looks so done with life, jin keeps ranting to him and saying how much he hates all of us

 

DoubleB: I’m just glad Yoongi hyung decided to come down bc hoseok was not leaving me alone.

 

Yoongi: you shits will pay

 

DoubleB: you scared me I totally forgot we added you.

 

Yoongi: he is sleeping on my lap after crying about how much he hated the movie. I can’t believe they are older than y’all

 

Innocentmaknae: guys I don’t think we are going home, there is a raging storm outside.

 

Chuchuchuchu: ARE WE HAVING A SLEEP OVER?!!?

 

Yoongi: now I remember you guys are the youngest.

 

Chimchim: I CALL SLEEPING WITH YOUNGJAE

 

Leader: as long as your discreet.

 

Chimchim: what?

 

Leader: nothing.

 

Tae: PILLOW FIIIIIIIGHT

 

Yoongi: its going to be a long night that I don’t want to live through

 

Innocentmaknae: I contacted the entertainment and they said we should stay here.

 

Imyourmum: kill me

 

Innocentmaknae: YUGYEOM! BET YOU CANT BEAT ME TO UR ROOM

 

Chuchuchuchu: UR ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave any chapter ideas in the comments. also tell me what you like about this and what could use some fixing. THANK YOU!!!!!!


	3. Markson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short:// also. He's not apart of GOT7 or BTS. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUHO!!!! (its also my birthday) but who cares. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUHO!!!!!

DAB7

 

Yoongi: I want to die. Can we go home yet???

 

Jinnamonroll: we are gonna have to wait a little longer

 

Imyourmum: guys just totally take over our chat why don’t ya?

 

Chimchim: your the one who invited us.

 

Imyourmum: that was not me, that was Bambam and Yugyeom.

 

DoubleB: Major oof

 

Chuchuchuchu: well jungkook bambam and I had a LIT party so

 

Leader: I SAID NO MORE DANCING NAKED IN FRONT OF THE DORMS

 

Rapmon: man I thought my members were bad

 

Leader: SEE WHAT I DEAL WITH?!

 

Chuchuchuchu: you know you love iiit

 

Imyourmum: well taehyung and mark seem to be having a great time together

 

Dumplingking: yeah sure.

 

Innocentmaknae: ooooooooh someones jeeellllyyyyyyyyyyy

 

Dumplingking: shut up jungkook

 

Leader: your usually hyperactive Wang, what going on?

 

DoubleB: he got feelings for mark but mark keeps hanging out with taetae

 

Duplingking: I could care less bambam!

 

Rapmon: taehyung won’t answer his phone, where are they?

 

Cucumberhater: they said they were going to go out for lunch.

 

Chimchim: speaking of which, youngjae and I are going to go out, we will you see you guys later!!!

 

Cucumberhater: yep! Bye!

 

Yoongi: if they can go out for lunch, WHY CANT I GO HOME

 

Jinnamonroll: bc I said so.

 

Yoongi: I’m gonna go nap on the couch.

 

DoubleB: isn’t that what you always do?

 

Yoongi: its a place where I’m not dead but I also don’t have to deal with the worlds problems.

 

DoubleB: huh, never thought of it that way…..

 

DoubleB: but anyways. MARK AND TAEHYUNG TOTALLY BAILED ON THE SIDE HOE ARRANGMENT. LIKE R U D E

 

Chuchuchuchu: RIP jinyoung

 

Imyourmum: well if it makes him happy.

 

Imyourmum: also rip Jin he was supposed to be his side hoe

 

Jinnamonroll: wat

 

Imyourmum: nothing

 

Jinnamonroll: no I mean I totally cool with it if I had to pick a side hoe it would be mark

 

DoubleB: SEE JIN GETS IT

 

Leader: ur ‘totally cool with it’

 

Dumplingking: yeah why don’t we all just throw ourselves at mark

 

Leader: Jackson are you really ok??

 

Dumplingking: of course I’m ok. Its not like mark and I planned to hangout and do stuff together today. Why wouldn’t I be ok??

 

Leader: um…..

 

 

Dumplingking left the group chat

 

 

Jhof: this seems personal???

 

Yoongi: yep we will leave you guys alone.

 

DoubleB: well obvi someone jelly so

 

Imyourmum: maybe I should talk to him alone?

 

DoubleB: sounds like a good idea. i will try to get a hold of taehyung

 

Imyourmum: k

 

 

lil’ Puppy (privet chat)

 

 

Imyourmum: um jackson

 

Imyourmum: I just want to say that I know you have feelings for mark..

 

Imyourmum: and I know it can be kind of frustrating that he is hanging out with taehyung when he said he would be with you

 

Imyourmum: he probably just forgot. And if your jealous of taehyung, and you think mark might fall for him, just remember that tae already has a boyfriend so you really shouldn’t be that worried.

 

Dumplingking: HES HAVING AN AFFAIR

 

Dumplingking: AND WHY WONT HE ANSWER ME?

 

Imyourmum: Bambam is getting a hold of taehyung right now. maybe his phone just died or something.

 

Dumplingking: IT SAYS HE HAS R E A D THE MESSAGES

 

Imyourmum: ok. Well I’m gonna go kick his ass brb

 

 

My favorite son (privet chat)

 

 

Imyourmum: MARK TUAN GET UR ASS ON HERE IM GONNA HAVE TO CHANGE UR NAME IN MY CONTACTS TO ‘LEAST FAVORITE SON’

 

Thesupersniffer: ???

 

Imyourmum: why have you been avoiding Jackson? You were supposed to hangout with him but ur with taehyung instead.

 

Thesupersniffer: I have not been avoiding him?

 

Imyourmum: Bull shit. 

 

Imyourmum: why have you been avoiding him?

 

Thesupersniffer: I just can’t talk to him right now

 

Imyourmum: reason?

 

Thesupersniffer: I don’t want to talk about it rn

 

Imyoumum: r e a s o n ?

 

Thesupersniffer: I said not right now!

 

Imyourmum: mark I swear

 

Thesupersniffer: because I like him alright?!

 

Imyourmum: ……

 

Imyourmum: then why don’t you just tell him?

 

Thesupersniffer: because he doesn’t like me? I see the way he hangs out with bambam or yugyeom. Or even JB. 

 

Imyourmum: mark.

 

Imyourmum: U FUKIN IDIOT

 

Imyourmum: YOU LITERALLY HAVE A SHOW TOGETHER CALLED ‘THE MARKSON SHOW’ HE HAS BEEN OBSESSING OVER YOU. HE GOT TRIGGERED IN THE GROUP CHAT JUST AT THE MENTION OF U AND TAEHYUNG TOGETEHR

 

Thesupersniffer: wait really?

 

Imyourmum: YES! He was JUST telling me how he had feelings for you and how he thought you and taehyung were having an ‘affair’? He honestly thinks you don’t care about him.

 

Thesupersniffer: NO I LOVE HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!

 

Imyourmum: DONT TELL ME THAT! GO TELL JACKSON

 

Thesupersniffer: OMG JACKSON IM SO SORRY

 

 

Bae<33 (privet chat)

 

 

Thesupersniffer: JACKSON! OMG IM SO SORRY FOR IGNORING YOU

 

Thesupersniffer: I know you are mad at me. But I’m just gonna say my feeling anyways.

 

Thesupersniffer: I’m sorry for avoiding you and I honestly have feelings for you. i think it was when we nearly broke Eric Nam’s set bc we hugged way to hard (that was pretty funny.) that I found out I liked you. You are the greatest thing besides GOT7 that has ever happened to me. I ignored you because I thought you didn’t like me bc I saw the way you treated all the other members, looking back I feel like an insecure 12 year old, but I was just scared because the last relationship I was in was a disaster (probably because I came out gay, and she got weirded out and that was the end of that relationship.) but what I’m trying to say is that I love you and I don’t care if you don’t love me back because I will always have feelings for you.

 

Dumplingking: OMG MARK DONT MAKE ME CRY THAT WAS SO CUTE I CANT STAY MAD AT YOU. AND YES I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK THINKING YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR TAEHYUNG!

 

Thesupersniffer: NO! Omg Jackson no! Taehyung is in a relationship now! And I have always loved you! And just, NO!

 

Dumplingking: STOP MAKING ME CRY! Now come back to the dorms because I want you to kiss me to prove you ACTUALLY LOVE ME

 

Thesupersniffer: I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAYS! AND IM FIVE MINUTES AWAY JUST HOLD ON

 

Dumplingking: TELL TAEHYUNG TO DRIVE FASTER! I NEED UR MOUTH

 

Thesupersniffer: UR SUCH A HOE. BUT YES IM ON MY WAY U NEEDY LITTLE PUPPY

 

Dumplingking: G O O D

 

 

DAB7

 

 

Cucumberhater: I tried to say hi to mark but he raced passed me like a cheetah. Like srsly I have never seen someone run so fast.

 

DoubleB: Im guessing mark and Jackson got things sorted out because he raced into Jacksons room and slammed the door behind him…

 

DoubleB: ugh this is so gross I can hear them making out

 

Imyourmum: boy every single night we deal with you and yugyeom making out on the COUCHES WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE YOU

 

Imyourmum: so you can shut it

 

Chuchuchuchu: thats fair. I just want everyone to know how much I looove my bamie

 

Leader: N A S T Y

 

Cucumberhater: or that one time where things got really heated and it got a little kinky

 

Leader: YOUNGJAE BE QUIET RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET THE BLEACH

 

Cucumberhater: understood.

 

Thesupersniffer changed his name to Jackson<3

 

Dumplingking changed his name to Mark<3

 

DoubleB: oh yes that defiantly won’t be confusing.

 

Chuchuchuchu: MARKSON IS REAL!

 

Mark<3: yep. OTPs do come true

 

Chuchuchuchu: this beats when I found out Solangelo was real at the end on Percy Jackson.

 

Leader: nerd.

 

Chuchuchuchu: BESIDES MARKSON, THAT IS THE GREATEST OTP OF ALL TIME

 

Jackson<3: its true

 

DoubleB: I didn’t know my boyfriend and Jackson were complete nerds.

 

Jackson<3: im mark.

 

DoubleB: omg change ur names

 

Jackson<3: never.

 

Leader: well now we just gotta get youngjae and jimin together:))))

 

Cucumberhater: no. We need to get you and jinyoung together.

 

Imyourmum: shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the draaaama. I'm not really a drama person but here you go lmao.


	4. My lil’ Chimchim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I JUST did a chapter on Markson, this chapter is very similar to the last one. I was going to wait but I seriously love this paring so much. LMAO I'm so original right? (seriously its exactly like the last chapter.)

DAB7

 

Chuchuchuchu: guys. i just realized how good Les mis is. I mean its always been a great musical. But, like NOW I see the true beauty in it.

 

Leader: Yugyeom are you ok?

 

Chuchuchuchu: I’m great. Like I feel like rebelling against everything and taking all the chairs in the kitchen to make a barricade whenever I listen to ‘Do you hear the people the sing’.

 

Imyourmum: you did that yesterday and yelled ‘TO THE BARRICADE!’ Then proceeded to throw rolled up paper at us.

 

Chuchuchuchu: oh yeah. That was great.

 

Cucumberhater: GUYS! Help me!

 

Imyourmum: ?? What is it?

 

Cucumberhater: I think I upset Jimin somehow?

 

Leader: and makes you think that?

 

Cucumberhater: well today was me and Jimins day. So we went out to eat, saw a movie, and then we went to ‘Color me Mine.’ 

 

Imyourmum: and?

 

Cucumberhater: and.. we were at color me mine when bambam called me. And of course bambam is my main bro, so I answered. We were talking for a while when Jimin started to look a little upset. So I decided I should get off and spend time with him. And I did, but once I got off he just completely shut down.

 

Imyourmum: so I’m guessing he was just irritated.

 

Cucumberhater: well I could tell he was irritated when I was on the phone. But when I hung up he totally just closed in on himself and wouldn’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do!!!

 

Leader: is he still with you?

 

Cucumberhater: no. I drove him back home. But he wouldn’t talk to me the entire way.

 

Chuchuchuchu: is this the Markson situation all over again? And that was only a week ago.

 

Imyourmum: well my only guess is that you said something on the phone that made him upset.

 

Cucumberhater: I dont remember saying anything… Bambam do you remember anything?

 

Cucumberhater: bambam?

 

Chuchuchuchu: hold up he’s napping. I will wake him up 

 

Cucumberhater: mmk

 

DoubleB: oh. Um, I said ‘I love you’ when you said you had to go?

 

DoubleB: YUGYEOM STOP HITTING ME! YOU KNOW I LOVE ALL OUR MEMBERS!

 

Chuchuchuchu: yes but I’m your favorite.

 

DoubleB: of course your my boyfriend <3

 

Imyourmum: well judging on Yugyeoms reaction to that just barley, I’m guessing Jimin got a little jealous. You said it back to him right?

 

Cucumberhater: of course I did. 

 

Imyourmum: well yeah. Jimin is jealous of Bambam, this is basically the Markson thing all over again. Kill me.

 

Cucumberhater: why would Jimin be jealous of Bambam?

 

Leader:…….

 

Chuchuchuchu:…….

 

DoubleB:……

 

Mark<3:……

 

Jackson<3……

 

Imyourmum: do I seriously live with a bunch of dumb asses?

 

Cucumberhater: wait I don’t understand

 

Jackson<3: think you gotta figure this one out by urself

 

Cucumberhater: WAIT

 

Chuchuchuchu: its exactly like Markson except they both knew they loved each other. in this case we have a dumb ass who is clueless.

 

Cucumberhater: W A I T

 

Leader: Youngjae, I would go apologize to that poor boy immediately.

 

Cucumberhater: BUT WHY IS HE MAD

 

Cucumberhater: GUYS!

 

 

Jiminie<3 (privet chat)

 

Cucumberhater: hey you want to talk?

 

Chimchim: not really.

 

Cucumberhater: I’m sorry, I’m not sure what I did but I’m sorry.

 

Chimchim: well there goes my answer.

 

Cucumberhater: ???

 

Chimchim: you have no clue?

 

Cucumberhater: you sound like the rest of my members! I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do, or what I did wrong.

 

Chimchim: Maybe it was the fact that you made a mug for yugyeom, or how you wouldn’t stop talking about Jaebum, or saying I love you to bambam?

 

Cucumberhater: do you want a mug???

 

Chimchim: wow. Just wow.

 

Cucumberhater: W H A T?

 

Chimchim: ok. I think I need sometime alone. And I think you need to think things over.

 

 

DAB7

 

Cucumberhater: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!

 

Chuchuchuchu: what happened?

 

Cucumberhater: he said I should leave him alone and that I should think things over. BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

 

Jackson<3: you are seriously the most oblivious person. EVER.

 

DoubleB: w o w

 

Leader: now I have an angry jin texting me. Hold up.

 

 

Mother Jin (privet chat)

 

Leader: ?

 

Jinnamonroll: why is my little Chimchim sobbing while clinging onto Yoongi with his life?

 

Jinnamonroll: he keeps saying ‘why me?’ ‘How could he not know?’ Or ‘me won’t he love me?’ And other things.

 

Leader: well, I’m pretty sure Jimin likes Youngjae, but youngjae is completely oblivious.

 

Jinnamonroll: ‘like’ is a understatement.

 

Leader: well. Youngjae seriously has no idea. I’m sure if he knew what jimin is crying over him he would rush over in a heartbeat. But we don’t know how to get him to understand what is happening.

 

Jinnamonroll: well something needs to happen because this is so sad, Jimin is to precious for this.

 

Leader: do you have a good idea?

 

Jinnamonroll: well with someone that oblivious your just gonna have to tell him strait out.

 

Leader: but if he doesn’t like him back, that would be devastating. Idk if Jimin would get over it

 

Jinnamonroll: I know. But its a risk we will take. I swear I can’t stand seeing him like this.

 

Leader: ok.

 

 

DAB7

 

Leader: ALRIGHTY YOUNGJAE

 

Cucumberhater: ????

 

Leader: I’m done with ur BS so i’m just telling u strait out.

 

Cucumberhater: I’m offended but relieved at the same time.

 

DoubleB: jimin likes you and ur being a dumb ass and not noticing

 

Leader: BAMBAM!

 

DoubleB: :)

 

Leader: but yeah basically.

 

Cucumberhater: OMG IM SUCH AN IDIOT

 

Mark<3: you got that right

 

Cucumberhater: THATS SO OBVIOUS. I REALLY AM A DUMB ASS

 

Mark<3: once again you are correct.

 

Cucumberhater: OMG MY CHIMCHIM

 

Jackson<3: the real question is do you like him back?

 

Cucumberhater: WHAT DO YOU THINK

 

Jackson<3: well after your little performance of ‘O M G HE LIKES ME?!?!?!’ I’m not really sure.

 

Jackson<3: I mean. When we went to the movies you guys snuggled the ENTIRE time.

 

Chuchuchuchu: not to mention you guys actually fell asleep. AND IT WAS DURING A HORROR MOVIE!

 

Chuchuchuchu: AND YOU HAD NO IDEA HE LIKED YOU?!?!?!

 

DoubleB: *jumps off cliff*

 

Chuchuchuchu: you mean Javert it?

 

DoubleB: OH SO NOW MY BOYFRIEND IS A NERD A N D A MUSICAL THEATER NERD?!?!?!

 

Chuchuchuchu: LES MIS IS A GREAT MUSICAL! HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE IT?!

 

DoubleB: you got me there.

 

Chuchuchuchu: THERE IS NO WAY TO GO OoooOOOooOoooOOOON!!!!!!! *dramatic music plays is background*

 

Chuchuchuchu: RIP Javert. You were a great character.

 

DoubleB: but he legit chased a man for 12 years bc he stole a piece of BREAD

 

Chuchuchuchu: AND he broke his parol! 

 

DoubleB: true. But Valjean was like I GOTTA SAVE SOMEONE and he like THIS GUY HAS EMOTIONS?!?! TIME TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!

 

Leader: I’m laughing so hard

 

Chuchuchuchu: BUT VALJEAN LEGIT HAS AN EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING! Like. ‘This girl is dying!’ ‘I left the hair straightener on!’ ‘This boy is dying!’ Like srsly

 

Jackson<3: ‘I left the hair straightener on’?

 

Cucumberhater: WOULD YOU GUYS STOP WITH UR MUSICAL OBSESSIONS?!

 

Chuchuchuchu: no?

 

Cucumberhater: THIS IS M Y CHAPTER!! !

 

DoubleB: ST OP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!

 

Imyourmum: stop talking in caps.

 

DoubleB: N E V E R

 

Cucumberhater: IM GONNA GO TALK TO MY CHIMCHIM

 

 

Jiminie<3

 

Cucumberhater: jimin?

 

Cucumberhater: Jiminie?

 

Cucumberhater: Chimchim?

 

Chimchim: what.

 

Cucumberhater: I’m so sorry for my dumb behavior, and Im so stupid. I’m about to pull a Mark and write an entire thing about how I’m stupid and how much I love you.

 

Cucumberhater: ahem.

 

Cucumberhater: I’m sorry I didn’t know what was happening and I’m such an idiot for being so oblivious. I treated you like you didn’t have feelings, and doing all those dumb things to make you jealous. I’m going back to make you an entire tea set with your name on it. My members kept telling me how stupid I was and I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner. Everyone always teased me about how cute we would be together (and we would be pretty cute together) but I’m starting to realize that you are the greatest thing ever. I guess I feel intimidated by you because I feel like if I do one small thing you could break, like your the most precious thing ever. I can’t stand the thought of you being hung over because of someone like me. A part of me dies whenever you smile and I know that is the cheesiest thing ever said but its true. You are seriously the most adorable thing ever and I really do love you. I could go on forever but I won’t bc no one likes to read that much. But I love you and I’m sorry for making you upset, please forgive me.

 

Cucumberhater: god, that was so cheesy.

 

Chimchim: I love you too. it was a little dumb I got so jealous over those small things.

 

Cucumberhater: well what can I do to make all those things I said up to you?

 

Chimchim: we could snuggle on the coach while watching Lilo and Stitch.

 

Cucumberhater: who’s dorm?

 

Chimchim: defiantly yours. 

 

Cucumberhater: ok. im gonna come pick you up. And I’m making you a build a bear on the way.

 

Chimchim: YAY!

 

 

DAB7

 

DoubleB: KILL ME THEY ARE SO C U T E

 

Chuchuchuchu: just from watching them I feel like I’m not dead inside.

 

Mark<3: same.

 

Chuchuchuchu: A HEAAAAAART FUUL OF LOOOOOOOOOVE

 

DoubleB: ANIIIGHT BRIGHT! ASDAY!

 

Chuchuchuchu: AND U MUST NEVER GO AWAY!

 

DoubleB: COSETTE COSEEEEEETTE!

 

Imyourmum: STOP SINGING LES MIS

 

Chuchuchuchu: you can’t just tell us to stop singing the greatest musical of all time.

 

DoubleB: yeah. Gosh dang it Jinyoung.

 

Chuchuchuchu: the 10th anniversary is the best version

 

DoubleB: TRUE

 

Imyourmum: S T O P

 

Leader: I love how when mark and Jackson get together they start making out and being gross, but when they get together they just snuggle and give small kisses.

 

Chuchuchuchu: thats called personality difference.

 

DoubleB: plus. It will happen eventually, trust me. Probably half way through the movie.

 

Imyourmum: OMG YOU WERE RIGHT

 

Chuchuchuchu: I’m dead inside once again.

 

Leader: GO BACK TO SMALL CUTE KISSES

 

Jackson<3: If jimin doesn’t stop biting Youngjae he’s gonna have a hickey.

 

Imyourmum: J I M I N

 

DoubleB: MOTHER JINYOUNG ACTIVATE

 

Mark<3: all relationships have to have a good making out session.

 

Leader: true.

 

Imyourmum: JAEB UM!

 

Imyourmum: the movie lilo and stitch has been ruined for me.

 

Imyourmum: im giving them ten minutes before I make them go into Youngjaes bedroom.

 

Leader: DONT DO THAT

 

DoubleB: things will escalate quickly if you do that.

 

Imyourmum: THEN WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE I DO THEN

 

Mark<3: make them go into your bedroom

 

Imyourmum: YOU WANT TO DIE?

 

Mark<3: well they know you would kill them if things got heated. Therefore it won’t happen.

 

Imyourmum: Jackson I’m going to murder you.

 

Mark<3: IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuugh sorry for the drama. They all have humor in them, I try to focus on the humor. The next chapter is another more drama centered(but it’s still funny) but I hope you guys enjoyed.


	5. Way to go Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more explict content. It’s not to bad but if you don’t like that kind of stuff I would advice you not to read this chapter:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be another Jimin and Youngjae centered chapter, but it slipped into Bambam and Yugyeom. Whoops.

DAB7

 

Mark<3: I WANT TO DRENCH MYSELF IN GASOLINE AND THEN JUMP INTO A FIRE. PLEASE S T O P

 

Mark<3: THIS IS ALL UR FAULT JINYOUNG

 

Imyourmum: HOW IS THIS MY FAULT.

 

Mark<3: I TOLD YOU. NOT. TO. SEND. THEM. TO. YOUNGJAES. R O O M.

 

Imyourmum: THEY SEEMED TO INNOCENT TO DO ANYTHING! I mean they were snuggling with bears they got from build a bear. I mean COME ON

 

Mark<3: no ones as they seem.

 

Mark<3: im learning how to tie a noose currently. I just don’t know where to hang it…..

 

Imyourmum: as relieving as that would be, please don’t hang yourself.

 

Mark<3: R U D E

 

Leader: its a freakin decease. Its getting Bambam and Yugyeom all riled up.

 

Jackson<3: go break them apart.

 

DoubleB: not a smart idea?

 

Jackson<3: you’re right I didn’t think that through.

 

DoubleB: well hopefully they are done soon bc Yugyeom is needy AF.

 

DoubleB: yugyeom isn’t himself when he’s like this.

 

Imyourmum: trust me we know.

 

Leader: start playing les mis or something

 

DoubleB: YOU THINK I HAVENT TRIED THAT?!?! I PLAYED DO YOU HEAR THE PPL SING AND HES STILL A NEEDY LITTLE BITCH

 

Leader: wow this is serious.

 

DoubleB: I got to go. Yugyeom is literally trying to get up my shirt rn. I can barley type. I will hopefully come back alive.

 

Mark<3: NOOOOOOOOO! BAMBAM DONT LEAVE!

 

Jackson<3: RIP bambam 2018. I will prepare the funeral.

 

Mark<3: say your last goodbyes everyone.

 

Jackson<3: bambam. You were honestly my greatest friend. And if I wasn’t with Jackson. You were my second choice.

 

Mark<3: its true.

 

Imyourmum: stop it you two he’s not dead.

 

Mark<3: YET. He’s not dead YET.

 

Leader: bambam has been with yugyeom for quite a while. He knows how to take care of him.

 

Mark<3: YUGYEOM IS VICIOUS MAN. I DONT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND. 

 

Jackson<3: how do you know this jackson?

 

Mark<3: I remember when they first got together. Bambam was totally freaked out and he came to me to talk about it. Of course he has gotten used to it, but like STORYS MAN. THE STORYS.

 

Mark<3: besides, did you see that hickey he have bambam that one time?

 

Jackson<3: oh yeah, that was brutal.

 

Mark<3: why did my cute couple have to do thiiiis

 

Imyourmum: yeah well. Youngjae is gonna get an ass whooping when he gets out of his room.

 

Leader: im sure he has already had enough of that.

 

Mark<3: OOOOOOOOOOOHOHHHOHHOOHHOHO

 

Jackson<3: JB! NO!

 

Mark<3: MARK COME WITH ME WE NEED TO BURN OUR EYES OUT WITH BLEACH

 

Jackson<3: YOU KNOW WHAT? HOW ABOUT WE JUST DRINK THE ENTIRE BOTTLE

 

Mark<3: YOU ARE FULL OF GREAT IDEAS

 

Imyourmum: I actually agree with them of this one

 

Leader: NO! DONT LEAVE ME IM SOOORRY!

 

Imyourmum: YOU SURE AS HELL SHOULD BE SORRY.

 

Leader: I AM! IM SORRY!

 

Imyourmum: idk what to do. Should we like leave the house? Or…

 

Mark<3: DONT LEAVE THE HOUSE. They will probably destroy it

 

Imyourmum: did bambam just scream?

 

Mark<3: SUPER JACKSON TO THE RESCUE! I WILL SAVE YOU BAMBAM! HANG IN THERE BRO

 

DoubleB: dude I’m fine. Sorry.

 

Mark<3: YOU’RE ALIVE! WHAT HA PP ENED

 

DoubleB: yugyeom, (because of youngjae and jimin. I swear I’m gonna beat them) was a needy little whore. So you know. He was making out with me, WHEN HE STARTED BITING MY NECK LIKE A FUCKING VAMPIRE. I SWEAR. So thats why I screamed. But im just gonna skip to the end of the story bc. Yeah. Don’t want to hear that. But he got exhausted and then fell asleep.

 

DoubleB: BUT I SWEAR MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT USUALLY LIKE THAT. IDK WHAT HAPPENED.

 

Mark<3: nah. Totally understandable. I nearly started making out with mark.

 

Jackson<3: you what??

 

Mark<3: nothing.

 

Imyourmum: I CANT STAND THE NOISES. DO WE HAVE A BOMB SHELTER?!

 

Leader: remind me to get one just for occasions like this.

 

Imyourmum: YES. PLEASE.

 

Jackson<3: W A IT

 

DoubleB: O M G. DID THEY STOP?

 

Leader: THANK GOODNESS

 

Imyourmum: well that was wild. I’m gonna go sleep for the rest of my life.

 

Jackson<3: yep. Lets go Jackson.

 

Mark<3: YAY!

 

DoubleB: I’m gonna go make sure my boyfriend isn’t dead.

 

 

My baby boy<3 (privet chat)

 

DoubleB: hey yugyeom you up yet?

 

DoubleB: ok well text me when you are, I’m going to go out for a sec.

 

 

My baby boy<3 (privet chat)

 

Chuchuchuchu: OMG BAMBAM! ARE YOU OK?!?!

 

Chuchuchuchu: I WOKE UP AND REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED!

 

Chuchuchuchu: IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

 

Chuchuchuchu: IDK WHAT HAPPENED.

 

Chuchuchuchu: bambam?? Bambam I’m sorry! OMG DID I FUCKING BITE YOU?!

 

Chuchuchuchu: BAMBAM ANSWER ME! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OK! IM GONNA START CRYING!

 

DoubleB: Yugyeom DONT CRY! Oh my goodness I’m sorry, i’m ok!

 

DoubleB: please don’t cry!

 

Chuchuchuchu: WHAT HAPPENED?!

 

DoubleB: well jimin and youngjae were being handsy and loud in youngjae’s bedroom, and I guess it turned you on, which I mean I don’t blame you it happens to all of us. And I just helped you. 

 

Chuchuchuchu: DONT BLAME IT ON JIMIN AND YOUNGJAE IT WAS MY OWN FAULT!

 

Chuchuchuchu: AND DONT PUT IT THAT WAY. THAT SOUNDS WAY TO NICE!!!!!

 

DoubleB: would you rather me say, i walked into my bedroom and you maimed me like a wild jungle cat.

 

Chuchuchuchu: WELL ITS MORE ACCURATE. IM SOOOOOO SORRY! IM NOT USUALLY LIKE THAT.

 

DoubleB: its ok! I’m always going to be there for you, no matter what your like. And I know you’re not like that. You’re my sweet baby boy, and I’m not mad at you.

 

Chuchuchuchu: really? Where are you I need to examine my damage, and then hug you and never let go.

 

DoubleB: I’m in the drive way. I went to go get food for dinner. Because everyone in this house is to lazy to make stuff.

 

Chuchuchuchu: I’M NEVER LETTING GO OF YOU!

 

 

DAB7

 

 

Mark<3: dang Yugyeom. What did you do to Bambams poor neck.

 

DoubleB: Shut up Jackson. Yugyeom and I already talked about it.

 

Chuchuchuchu: it still doesn’t justify my actions.

 

Mark<3 renamed Chuchuchuchu to Vampire

 

Mark<3: OMG YUGYEOM STOP CRYING IM SORRY! IM NOT USED TO SEEING YOU LIKE THIS. YOUR ALWAYS THE ONE TO MAKE US CRY. 

 

DoubleB: JACKSON IM GOING TO MURDER YOU THAT IS TOUCHY SUBJECT.

 

DoubleB renamed Vampire to Gyeommie

 

Gyeommie: I’m so sorry for hurting you bamie!!!

 

DoubleB: come to the kitchen where I can hug you

 

Cucumberhater: WAY TO GO JACKSON

 

Imyourmum: YOUNG FUCKING JAE. THIS ALL STARTED BECAUSE OF YOU AND JIMIN

 

Cucumberhater: hey we are sorry. We got carried away, besides I have way more scars then bambam does.

 

Jackson<3: its true.

 

Imyourmum: I’m still mad at you.

 

Cucumberhater: awh. Please don’t be mad at me! You know I love you!!!

 

Leader: I feel like you just totally take yugyeoms personality when he is not on here.

 

Imyourmum: you know I will only be mad at you for up to ten minutes. But I’m still mad you for the time being.

 

Cucumberhater: thats fair.

 

Mark<3: now……

 

Leader: Jackson. Don’t you say it.

 

Mark<3: THIS IS A QUESTION THAT NEEDS TO BE ASKED.

 

Jackson<3: it really isn’t.

 

Mark<3: WHO

 

Imyourmum: Jackson don’t you dare

 

Mark<3: TOPPED

 

Cucumberhater:……

 

Leader: you don’t need to answer that question youngjae.

 

Cucumberhater: Jimin.

 

Jackson<3: B O I

 

Jackson<3: PAY UP JACKSON

 

Mark<3: DANG IT

 

Imyourmum: you guys seriously bet on this???

 

Jackson<3: I’m making mad money

 

Mark<3: I love you and hate you at the exact same time.

 

Leader: UGH! I forget how cute yugyeom is sometimes. Because he is usually bullying or insulting us. But he’s just curled in Bambams arms on the coach crying about how sorry he is. I. Can’t.

 

Jackson<3: Jackson why aren’t you that cute.

 

Mark<3: bc we didn’t have a heated making out session where I totally maimed you.

 

Jackson<3: that is defiantly NOT the reason.

 

Imyourmum: HE NEVER SHOWS THIS SIDE OF HIMSELF

 

Imyourmum: he is usually the giant maknae who has mad dancing skills and towers over his hyungs but he is SO PRECIOUS LOOK AT THIS

 

Cucumberhater: that is cute. But my chimchim is cuter.

 

Mark<3: shut up

 

Jackson<3: boi when Jin sees what you did to his lil’ Chimchim he gonna flip

 

Cucumberhater: well…. What if he already knows???

 

Imyourmum: um wat?

 

Cucumberhater: well…. We were in the middle of doin stuff when Jin called. And Jimin made me answer the phone. long disturbing story short. He found out.

 

DoubleB: thats some kinky shit right there. What did he say.

 

Cucumberhater: first off. He was in shock, then we heard Namjoon somewhere else in the room yell ‘BE CAREFUL AND DONT HURT YOURSELFS!’

 

Mark<3: sometimes Namjoon makes my day

 

Cucumberhater: but we called him back and he said he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. So we are good.

 

Imyourmum: JIN! I CANT BELEIVE IT! He was supposed to be all *gasp* ‘stay away from my son!’ And then pirouette out of the room or something.

 

Cucumberhater: jimin says that a a 10/10 impression of Jin.

 

Imyourmum: I know. Thank you.

 

Imyourmum: but why is he so chill with this?

 

Mark<3: boy we know what Namjoon and Jin been up to.

 

Leader: JACKSON

 

Cucumberhater: jimin is dying from laughter on the floor bc its true.

 

Imyourmum: ur all nasty 

 

Cucumberhater: WHOS UP FOR A ROUND TWO

 

Leader, imyourmum, Gyeommie, Mark<3, DoubleB, and Jackson<3 left the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am writing a fanfic on this chapter about Yugyeom and Bambam. Let’s see if it will actually get posted.


	6. Its Pride Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I was going to post this one later, but I'm leaving for California soon so i won't be able to update. So i got my ass up and actually finished this so:/ Hope you enjoy, if you didn't notice, ITS PRIDE MONTH. I'm very passionate about this so... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH.

DAB7

DoubleB: GUYS GUESS W H A T?

 

Imyourmum: do i dare ask what.

 

DoubleB: ITS PRIDE MONTH

 

Leader: omg plz no

 

DoubleB: YUGYEOM AND I ARE 100% PREPAIRED

 

Gyeommie: YES.

 

Gyeommie: IM SO HYPED

 

DoubleB: WE GOT FLAGS FOR A LOT OF THE SEXUALS.

 

Gyeommie: but not all of them bc there is so many, like its ridiculous. BUT ANYWAYS

 

Cucumberhater: please no.

 

Gyeommie: WE GOT ONE FOR THE GAYS

 

DoubleB: WE GOT ONE FOR THE LESBIANS

 

Gyeommie: WE GOT ONE FOR THE BISEXUALS

 

DoubleB: WE GOT ONE FOR THE PANSEXUALS

 

Gyeommie: WE GOT ONE FOR THE ASEXUALS

 

DoubleB: WE GOT ONE FOR THE TRANSEXUALS

 

Gyeommie: AND LAST BUT DEFIANTLY NOT LEAST WE GOT ONE FOR THE QUEERSEXUALS!!!!!

 

Mark<3: YEEEEAH BOIS

 

Jackson<3: can we just talk about how beautiful the lesbian flag is tho?

 

DoubleB: ikr???

 

DoubleB: BUT WE ARE SO HYPED. WE GOT ALL OUR GAY APPAREL TODAY!

 

Gyeommie: TASTE THE RAINBOW

 

Cucumberhater: you guys are obviously very passionate about this

 

Gyeommie: HELL YEAH WE ARE. ITS MY FAVORITE MONTH OF THE YEAR

 

Imyourmum: omg stfu.

 

Leader: what?

 

Imyourmum: i just walked into the living room, and. i. can’t.

 

Mark<3: OMG! I WENT TO SEE WHAT JINYOUNG WAS TALKING ABOUT. AND LMFAOOO THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER.

 

Leader: what did you guys do.

 

Gyeommie: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH. OUR HOUSE HAS BEEN PRID-A-FIDE.

 

Imyourmum: did you seriously buy the biggest pride flag EVER and put it all across our house?

 

DoubleB: yes.

 

Jackson<3: they drew little rainbows on the bathroom mirror.

 

Cucumberhater: they replaced all the throw pillows in the house with the flag for each sexual.

 

 

DoubleB changed his name to Pride

 

 

Pride: what can we say. we love pride month.

 

Imyourmum: why is yugyeom wearing knee high rainbow socks?

 

Gyeommie: because…. ITS PRIDE MONTH.

 

Pride: WE ARE GONNA GO SHARE OUR PRIDE WITH EVERYONE IN THE PRIDE PARADE! WHOS COMIN WITH US??

 

Mark<3: MARK AND I ARE COMING

 

Cucumberhater: i’ll ask what Jimin is doing, why not?

 

Jackson<3: Y E E T

 

Leader: have fun

 

Gyeommie: WE WILL.

 

Pride: DONT FORGET TO BRING ALL THE FLAGS.

 

Gyeommie: ON IT.

 

 

DAB7

 

 

Pride renamed the chat to PRIDE7

 

 

PRIDE7

 

Imyourmum: why.

 

Pride: BC ITS PRIDE MONTH

 

Imyourmum: i shouldn’t have asked.

 

Cucumberhater: when will you learn.

 

Cucumberhater: WHEN WILL YOU LEARN

 

Cucumberhater: THAT UR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES.

 

Mark<3: lmao.

 

Leader: how did the parade go?

 

Mark<3: IT. WAS. A W E S O M E

 

Jackson<3: we got to see a lesbian couple kissing and it was great i think i cried. so we gave them our lesbian flag, RIP. thats my favorite flag. but they deserved it, it was awesome.

 

Pride: NO FAM I BOUGHT ANOTHER ONE ON THE WAY HERE!

 

Jackson<3: STFU YES.

 

Imyourmum: oh goodness.

 

Cucumberhater: there was a group of pansexuals who were wearing pans on there heads, and I’m like, oyeessss.

 

Gyeommie: it was the greatest experience of my life fam.

 

Mark<3: YOU GUYS SKIPPED THE GREATEST PART

 

Mark<3: Someone started yelling at bambam and yugyeom, “you two should kiss!” and then there was a large chanting of “KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS.” So yugyeom frickin straddles bambam and starts making out with him, and it was beautiful. you made everyones day.

 

Gyeommie: well i was going to make out with bambam sooner or later during that parade so.

 

Leader: that was the best story ever.

 

Pride: thank you, thank you. we try.

 

Imyourmum: well i tried to walk in the back door after going out to grab some stuff, when a confetti explosion of rainbow goes off. and its EVERYWHERE. i love pride month, but i hate cleaning up confetti.

 

Pride: lol i totally forgot about that.

 

Gyeommie: pride month is just the best tho.

 

Pride: i knoooooooow. what else can we do to celebrate pride month?

 

Gyeommie: LETS GO TO WALMART AND HAVE A PRIDE REVOLUTION.

 

Cucumberhater: YEAHSHDSKJHFSKJ

 

Imyourmum: um

 

Jackson<3: LES GO!

 

Mark<3: YEEEEEEAAAAAAHS

 

Gyeommie: GRAB THE PRIDE FLAGS, WE ARE HAVING A REVOLUTION

 

Imyourmum: im gonna go with them bc, 1. i need stuff. 2. they will probably die

 

Cucumberhater: you aint wrong tho

 

Leader: I’m going wit you

 

Imyourmum: i feel like you’re going to join them.

 

Leader: HELL YEAH BITCH GRAB THE SKITTLES WE GON HAVE A REVOLUTION

 

Gyeommie: TAstE tHe RAInBoW.

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

Gyeommie: YALL WANNA FITE?

 

Gyeommie: YALL WANNA GO?!?!

 

Gyeommie: L E T S G O

 

Imyourmum: yugyeom, your enjolras is showing.

 

Gyeommie: MY P R I D E IS SHOWING BITCH

 

Pride: GRAB THE GROCERY CARTS WE AMAKIN A BARRICADE IN THE PRODUCE ISLE.

 

Imyourmum: please don’t 

 

Cucumberhater: GUYS I JUST BOUGHT FIVE GIANT BAGS OF SKITTLES

 

Pride: YRAFHKJFHDFJDL

 

Gyeommie: WE SUCCSEFULY MADE A BARICADE IN THE PRODUCE ISLE.

 

Imyourmum: if anyone asks, i don’t know you.

 

Leader: we are a famous kpop group, they are going to know you know us,

 

Imyourmum: not anymore. I’m abandoning y’all and we all know this group would be a complete disaster without me so.

 

Cucumberhater: R U D E ?!

 

Mark<3: BFJDHBSK

 

Mark<3: WJAT

 

Pride: THATS CALLED CHILD ABUSE

 

Imyourmum: no thats called animal abuse. 

 

Jackson<3: GET RECKEKDEJDNEKJD

 

Gyeommie: CHU CHUC HUC HUUUUUCUHCUHCUHCUCHUHUUUUUUUUU

 

Cucumberhater: R R R R RO ASTED

 

Leader: R E C K E D

 

Pride: WAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

 

Imyourmum: I’m actually against animal abuse so i guess i will stay:)

 

Pride: STOP RUINING THE PRIDE M O O D JINYOUNG

 

Imyourmum: my bad:)))))))))

 

Cucumberhater: the smiley face of death.

 

Gyeommie: yOU guYs REAdy fOr SOMe leS MiS ACtioN??!

 

Gyeommie: RED

 

Mark<3: THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEEEEEEN

 

Pride: WAIT WAIT. 

 

Gyeommie: what. you THREW OFF MY GROOVE.

 

Pride: OSORRY. restart the song isn’t PRIDE enough

 

Gyeommie: ok, ok. RED

 

Pride: THE BLOOD OF ANGRY GAYS

 

Leader: LMAOKJBDJSHFB

 

Gyeommie: BLACK

 

Pride: black is for heterosexuals, its PRIDE month.

 

Mark<3: LMAFFFOOOOOOOO

 

Jackson<3: ASEXUALS.

 

Pride: FORGIVE ME. I HAVE SINNED. ASEXUALS MATTER 2

 

Gyeommie: DAMN STRAIGHT

 

Leader: ‘DAMN STRAIGHT?!?!’ ITS P R I D E MONTH

 

Gyeommie: DAMN GAY*

 

Leader: there you go.

 

Cucumberhater: actually dying of laughter rn

 

Imyourmum: what has this group become.

 

Mark<3: oh don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this.

 

Imyourmum: ur right, I’m eating skittles watching the gay parade in the produce isle.

 

Gyeommie: JDHBJSHH GUYS. FGUEYES WHO I JUSRRT RAN S INTDO

 

Imyourmum: tf did you just text? bambam translate please.

 

Pride: he said ‘Guys, guess who i just ran into?’

 

Imyourmum: ah. whom?

 

 

Gyeommie added Innocentmaknae and Tae to the group chat 

 

 

Leader: NOOOOOOOOO

 

Tae: rude. also.

 

Tae: was good my gays.

 

Innocentmaknae: we were just shopping when we heard two men singing and screaming about pride and we knew. 

 

Tae: there is only one group of people we know of that would do this.

 

Cucumberhater: WELL ITS THAT TIME OF THE YEAR

 

Pride: ITS P R I D E MONTH

 

Innocentmaknae: U THINK I DONT KNOW THAT? WANNA SEE MY JACKET?!?!

 

Mark<3: THAT IS THE BEST THING EVER.

 

Imyourmum: ???

 

Cucumberhater: HE TURNED HIS WIND BREAKER INSIDE OUT, AND ITS THE FRICKIN RAINBOW

 

Pride: I. NEED. IT.

 

Imyourmum: you don’t need it, you want it.

 

Pride: wow. thanks mom.

 

Imyourmum: you’re welcome.

 

Pride: i hate this group.

 

Jackson<3: VIVA LA GAY BITCHES. 

 

Imyourmum: MARK I SWEAR. STOP THROWING SKITTLES AT EVERYONE.

 

Imyourmum: YOU ARE THE OLDEST I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE SAYING THIS TO YOU.

 

Cucumberhater: he has the mental age of a two year old

 

Imyourmum: no thats Jackson,

 

Mark<3: R U D E .

 

Innocentmaknae: the Gayvolution had begun.

 

Leader: the w h a t ?

 

Imyourmum: did you guys just set up an entire pride flag?

 

Leader: in. the. apples?

 

Gyeommie: HELL YEAH.

 

Tae: YOU HOMOPHOBES CAN EAT MY ASS.

 

Innocentmaknae: no only i can do that.

 

Leader: g r o s s

 

Cucumberhater: i…..

 

Tae: ay he aint wrong tho.

 

Gyeommie: SHIT. THE MANAGER IS COMING

 

Mark<3: G OTAA BL AAAST

 

Imyourmum: THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS

 

Jackson<3: I WILL SURVIVE. U WANNA F I T E ?

 

Mark<3: U GO BABE

 

Leader: mark. get your sorry ass on here.

 

Innocentmaknae: GUY GUYS GUYS GUYS. I GOTTA VIDEO LMAO WATCH THIS

 

 

Markndaballpit.mp4

 

 

Imyourmum: i can not believe

 

Mark<3: JUNGKOOK BLESS YOU FOR RECORDING THATHDKSJDFHKS 

 

Cucumberhater: CRYYYYYYYYYY

 

Gyeommie: I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO JUMP INTO A BALL PIT LDFNSKJB

 

Imyourmum: YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN UR NECK YOUNG MAN. YOU JUMPED OFF THE FROZEN YOGURT FRIDGE.

 

Jackson<3: ik wasent it gr8?

 

Tae: guuuuUUUUUYS. I FOUND THE BIKES. 

 

Gyeommie: OML IM READY. 

 

Innocentmaknae: PICK YOUR WEAPON!!

 

Imyourmum: don’t you dare

 

Gyeommie: BJDHBDJ THEY HAVE A RAINBOW BIKE. IM SOLD L ETS GO.

 

Cucumberhater: I WANT TH E KITTY HELMET

 

Tae: y o u n g j a e. are you a f u r r y ?

 

Cucumberhater: HELL NO U NASTY

 

Gyeommie: ITS PRIDE MONTH. WE DONT JUDGE ANYONE.

 

Cucumberhater: that has nothing to do with the LGBT fam.

 

Gyeommie: IT. DOESENT. MATTER.

 

Cucumberhater: u rite

 

Pride: Y EE T

 

Leader: I’m giving up on this group.

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

Mark<3: AND I SIAD HEEEEYEAYEAYEAYAEY

 

Cucumberhater: HEEEEYEAYEAYEAAAAA

 

Mark<3: I SAID HEY

 

Cucumberhater: WHATSS GOING ON?!?!

 

Gyeommie: WHAT. A. BOP.

 

Pride: WHO WANTS TO SWORD FIGHT WITH POOL NOODLES WHILE RIDING BIKES?!?!

 

Tae: R WE JOUSTING?!?!?

 

Jackson<3: IM GONNA BEAT ALL OF YOUR ASSES

 

Pride: BR ING I T

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

Imyourmum: Guys. You just got us kicked out of Walmart.

 

Jackson<3: lmao. totally worth it.

 

Imyourmum: YOU GAVE BAMBAM A CONCUSSION BECAUSE YOU PUT A METAL STICK IN THE POOL NOODLE THEN WACKED HIM OVER THE HEAD.

 

Jackson<3: like i said, it was totally worth it.

 

Imyourmum: AND YOUNGJAE LITERALLY PASSED OUT FROM LAUGHING SO HARD.

 

Chimchim: yeah way to go bitches. i was worried sick. don’t torture my boyfriend.

 

Gyeommie: HE WAS THE ONE WHO PASSED OUT BECAUSE HE WAS LAUGHING AT MY BOYFRIEND WHO GOT A CONCUSSION?!?!

 

Tae: L M A F O

 

Leader: i..

 

Leader: i can’t with this group wtf.

 

Imyourmum: YOU WERE LITERALLY SLEEPING IN THE TOY ISLE.

 

Leader: i know. lmao.

 

Innocentmaknae: PRIDE MONTH IS EFFICALLY A N SUCSESSSSS

 

Gyeommie: if bambam were conscious right now, he would be proud. 

 

Gyeommie: I SUCESSFULLY HANDED OUT 24 MINI PRIDE FLAGS

 

Imyourmum: W HY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY PR I DE FLA GS?!

 

Gyeommie: why don’t you?

 

Jackson<3: oof. he got you there.

 

Imyourmum: did he tho?

 

Innocentmaknae: lmfao that was the most fun i had in a long time

 

Imyourmum: i can hardly tolerate 2 maknaes. having 4 is to much.

 

Innocentmaknae: at least we know how 2 paaaaaaaarty.

 

Imyourmum: if partying includes hitting people over the head with metal bats, then yes.

 

Tae: HEY! that was Mark. not the Maknae line.

 

Jackson<3: ehehehee

 

Imyourmum: well u are all idiots. hoe u know that

 

Mark<3: HOE U KNOW THAT

 

Imyourmum: hope*

 

Gyeommie: guys i hoe u know that u r all idiots.

 

Imyourmum: omg it was just a typo.

 

 

Gyeommie renamed Imyourmum to HoeUknowThat

 

 

HoeUknowThat: i hate u all.

 

Gyeommie: we know hyung. we know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS A TRAIN WRECK. But i hope you enjoyed lmao. I love pride month if you haven't noticed. If you guys got all my references and songs then way to go. But it might be a while before i update again, I'm gonna be in California so. But i really enjoy when you guys leave comments about what you liked or what i should do in the future, SO KEEP DOING IT. Thank you!!! (Hoe u guys liked it.)


	7. What a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae has stolen Bambams Gucci, Yugeyom and Jinyoung are crushing on Brendon Urie, what is my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So i originally posted this one about two says ago and then i remembERED, THAT I HAD CHANGED JINYOUNGS NAME IN THE GROUP CHAT IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS. So i had to delete it, edit it, and then REPOST IT! So Jinyoung is no longer Imyourmum he is HoeUknowThat. lmao i totally forgot, enjoy!

PRIDE7

 

 

Pride: GUYS IM HAVING A MAJOR CRISIS

 

HoeUknowThat: Tragic.

 

Pride: Could you not for like ONE SECOND?!

 

HoeUknowThat: Lmao no?

 

Pride: i think u need some lessons in parenting.

 

HoeUknowThat : i will parent however the hell i want.

 

Pride: L I S T EN TO M E

 

Gyeommie: I’m listening bamie<33333

 

Pride: awwwwh thanks babe<333

 

Leader: g r o s s

 

Pride: I was looking through my closet, ya know trying on some outfits for the day

 

Pride: when i notice..

 

Pride: SOMEONE STOLE MY FAVORITE BLACK G U C C I TRENCHCOAT?!?!?!?

 

Gyeommie: babe, wtf u have like ten of those no joke.

 

Pride: 1. WTF YUGYEOM UR SUPPOSED TO H E LP ME?!

 

Pride: 2. THEY WERE A SEASONAL. S P EACI AL.

 

Pride: SO WHO IS THE SN AKE?!

 

Mark<3: marks friends.

 

HoeUknowThat: OJJBEFJKEJBG

 

Leader: R R R RRR RRROASTEEEEEED

 

Gyeommie: CHU CHU CHU CHUUUUUUU

 

Pride: MOVE OVER JINYOUNG THERE IS A NEW ROAST MASTER IN THE HOUSE.

 

HoeUknowThat: BRO I AINT EVEN MAD.

 

Jackson<3: i want a divorce.

 

Mark<3: MARKIE NOO IM SORRYYYY. I SAW THE MOMENT AND I TOOK IT

 

Mark<3: Maaaarrrrkkkkkk pleeeeeeeeeaseee.

 

Jackson<3: make me change my mind b i t c h.

 

Mark<3: i will steal Coco from youngjae for uuu

 

Jackson<3: fine.

 

Cucumberhater: bitch you are not touching my precious little coco.

 

Mark<3: COME ON YOUNGJAE MY MARRIAGE IS IN JEOPARDY HERE.

 

Cucumberhater: 1. you are not married.

 

Cucumberhater: 2. my dog. don’t touch.

 

Jackson<3: but i wanna play with a ppuuppyyyyyy.

 

Mark<3: but… i am ur puppy…

 

HoeUknowThat: H OLD UP.

 

Pride: THATS SOME K I N K Y SHIT RIGHT THERE.

 

Gyeommie: WHERES THE BLEACH.

 

Mark<3: THATS NOT W H AT I MENT

 

Leader: AHA HA HA I C A N T

 

Mark<3: i ment Wang puppy u idiots. 

 

Pride: Mark: I wanna play with a puppy!!! Jackson: i am ur puppy!!

 

Gyeommie: WTF LMFAO

 

HoeUknowThat: #playwithme???

 

Jackson<3: oml please no.

 

Mark<3: i regret all life choices

 

Gyeommie: Hell yeah wtf hyung.

 

 

Mark<3 changed their name to Wangpuppy

 

 

Wangpuppy: now please. s t o p

 

HoeUknowThat: l o l no?

 

Wangpuppy: abusive mother. child abuse i swear.

 

Leader: lets stop making fun of Jackson ok?

 

HoeUknowThat: wait wait. one more.

 

HoeUknowThat: Its technically animal abuse #WANGPUPPY

 

Gyeommie: SAVAGE JINYOUG IS BAAAAAAEEAEAEAK

 

Wangpuppy: youjustsaythatyourfinewhenyournotreallyfinebutyoucouldnevergetintoitbecausetheywouldneverunderstand

 

Jackson<3: AHEM. anyways. I’m still mad at u, what u gonna do 2 make it up.

 

Wangpuppy: W O W. 

 

Wangpuppy: mark i thought u loved me.

 

Jackson<3: key word? ‘loved’?????

 

Cucumberhater: AOUDHKSJDF

 

Pride: IS THIS THE END OF MARKSON?!?!?!

 

Leader: ROAST FEST 2018

 

Wangpuppy: NO. I WILL MAKE IT UP 2 U MARK.

 

Wangpuppy: we could…. go see what Taehyung is doing and ask him if he wants to go out to lunch?? I’m buying.

 

Jackson<3: mmm alright. I’m hungry, you get to call him up tho.

 

Wangpuppy: fine. lets get ready shall we?

 

Jackson<3: yep. bye everyone.

 

Cucumberhater: byeeeeee

 

Pride: speaking of G E T T I N G R E A D Y 

 

Pride: where. is. my. c o a t.

 

Cucumberhater: oh. haha i stole it.

 

Pride: WHATVDJ

 

Gyeommie: way to come right out and say it.

 

HoeUknowThat: he’s my honest child.

 

Pride: GIMME BACK MY COAT BI TCH

 

Cucumberhater: magic words.

 

Pride: give it back or i swear to god i will hunt you down.

 

Cucumberhater: dont swear. and, no. incorrect.

 

Pride: Youngjae i am two seconds from being on you like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm.

 

Cucumberhater: this coat is GUCCI. u can’t touch me.

 

Cucumberhater: ALSO GOOD LUCK FINDING ME BITCH.

 

Pride: ALREADY KNOW WHERE U ARE. ITS CALLED FIND FRIENDS B I T C H.

 

Cucumberhater: S H I T

 

HoeUknowThat: please don’t kill each other.

 

Pride: NO PROMISES.

 

Leader: *deep sigh*

 

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

Jackson<3: um

 

Jackson<3: would someone like to explain why Bambam and Youngjae are screaming while chasing each other around the mall?

 

Wangpuppy: they are ruining our lunch.

 

HoeUknowThat: youngjae stole bambams trenchcoat, he tracked him to the mall…

 

Wangpuppy: oml its just a trench coat.

 

Pride: THATS A GU CCI COAT BITCH

 

Jackson<3: lmao tae says to ‘take that bitch down, you should never mess with someones gucci.’

 

Pride: THANK YOU TAEHYUNG.

 

Leader: how are you texting and running after youngjae at the same time?

 

Pride: i’m talented.

 

Imyourmum: *cough* debatable *cough*

 

Leader: AND ITS B A CK 

 

Leader: THE ROAST FEST IS BACK

 

Gyeommie: heeeeeeyyy, don’t talk about my boyfriend like that.

 

Gyeommie: but seriously, with those long ass legs of yours, how the hell have you not caught him.

 

Jackson<3: LMAO

 

Pride: offended

 

Gyeommie: get em babe<3

 

Pride: yep brb.

 

Wangpuppy: well we can never leave anywhere without someone following us

 

Leader: y e p

 

Wangpuppy: you all suck.

 

HoeUknowThat: y e p

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

Pride: I GOT IT

 

Pride: NEVER EVER STEAL MY GUCCI AGAIN B I TC H

 

Gyeommie: *never ever starts playing in the background*

 

HoeUknowThat: I’m still convinced JYP was watching Tarzan when he got inspiration for that song.

 

Leader: tru

 

Cucumberhater: Bambam pushed me to the ground and i hurt me knee:(

 

HoeUknowThat: bambam!

 

Gyeommie: *mother Jinyoung activate*

 

Pride: i did NOT push you

 

Pride: I FRICKIN BODY SLAMMED YOU LMAO

 

HoeUknowThat: BAMBAM

 

Pride: DONT STE AL MY GUCCI 

 

HoeUknowThat: that is no reason to push my baby.

 

Pride: 1. IM YOUNGER THAN HIM????

 

Pride: 2. Taehyung will back me up.

 

 

Pride added Tae to the group chat

 

 

Pride: TAEHYUNG BACK ME UP

 

Tae: on what

 

Pride: if someone steals your GUCCI YOU R ALOUD TO BODY SLAM THEM

 

Tae: UM. IF SOMEONE STEALS UR GUCCI THEN U CAN MAUL THEM LIKE A LION FAM

 

Pride: TH ANK U

 

Tae: do. not. mess. with. my. gucci.

 

Cucumberhater: fine I’m sorry.

 

Pride: Never. steal. my. gucci. again.

 

Cucumberhater: ok, ok.

 

Pride: thank u

 

Cucumberhater: ooh i think i just found all of bambams makeup supplies.

 

Pride: YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK BITCH

 

Leader: oh boi.

 

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

Gyeommie: T H IS IS MY ROOOAARIIIIIIING 

 

Gyeommie: ROOARING TWENTYYS I DONT. EVEN KNOW MEE 

 

Gyeommie: ROLL ME LIKE A BLUNT CUS I WANNA GGO HOME

 

Gyeommie: ROLLMW LIKE A BLUNT CAUSE I WANNA, I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME.

 

Leader: what the hell did i just open my phone to.

 

Gyeommie: PANIC! AT THE DISCOS NEW ALBUM FAM.

 

HoeUknowThat: OODFHSJ I LOVE IT

 

Gyeommie: I KNOW ME TOJSJFKA

 

Jackson<3: um, are jinyoung and yugyeom actually agreeing on something??

 

Gyeommie: NFBSKA ITS SO GOOD

 

HoeUknowThat: OMG YAS WHAT IS UR PAVORITE SONG?????

 

Gyeommie: UH, DANCINGS NOT A CRIME AND ROARING 20’S OBVI

 

Gyeommie: THEY DESCRIBE MY LIFE

 

HoeUknowThat: LOL OLD FASHIONED AND DYING IN LA

 

Jackson<3: i find that song offensive

 

HoeUknowThat: bc its stating the truth?

 

Jackson<3: tru

 

Leader: um. you guys are into Panic at the disco?

 

Gyeommie: ahem. its Panic! at the disco

 

Gyeommie: and yes.

 

Cucumberhater: why?

 

Gyeommie: you don’t find the story of a little mormon boi who decided to be an amazing glittery pansexual singer AWSEOME?!

 

Wangpuppy: wow thanks for the history lesson.

 

HoeUknowThat: yes but seriously, DID YOU HEAR THAT HIGH NOTE IN SATURDAY NIGHT???!!1

 

Gyeommie: OH YAS BOI

 

HowUknowThat: ZDKJDHSK\

 

Leader: I’m just glad you two are getting along.

 

Gyeommie: YO DO YOU WANT TO GO WATCH ALL THE MUSIC VIDEOS IN ORDER?

 

HoeUknowThat: HELL YEAHS

 

Gyeommie: BY E FAM

 

Gyeommie: WE ARE STARTING WITH ‘I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES’

 

HoeUknowThat: I C O N I C

 

Wangpuppy:…..

 

Pride: well then.

 

Leader: BUT GUYS, THEY ARE GETTING ALONG??

 

Cucumberhater: please don’t disturb them. its so peaceful without the screams of the maknae.

 

Wangpuppy: lmao yeah let them be please.

 

Wangpuppy: also, did you hear Eric nAms (hard A) new album?

 

Jackson<3: are you….

 

Jackson<3: supporting eric???

 

Leader: YO YO JACKSONS SUPPORTING ERIC NAM. WAT

 

Jackson<3: no I’m just saying he’s doing pretty well in his career.

 

Pride: AKA U SUPPORTING HIM

 

Cucumberhater: WHAT HAPPENED TO ‘I HATE YOU ERIC’?!?!?!?!

 

Jackson<3: YO YO YO IM PUTTING HIM IN THE GROUP CHAT

 

Wangpuppy: NO. 

 

Wangpuppy: WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER?!

 

Jackson<3: BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME LMAO

 

Wangpuppy: as my boyfriend you better stop right now

 

Jackson<3: LMFAO NO

 

 

Jackson<3 added Ericnaam to the group chat 

 

 

Wangpuppy: HOW. DARE. YOU.

 

Jackson<3: AHAHAHA

 

Ericnaam: um.

 

Ericnaam: i regret all life choices, what am i in.

 

Jackson<3: YO JACKSON WAS SUPPORTING YOU ^^^^

 

Ericnaam: YO YO YO WHAAAAAAT

 

Jackson<3: i h a t e u

 

Ericnaam: awwh jackson. I’m so haaappyyyyyyy

 

Ericnaam: what song is ur favorite?

 

Wangpuppy: i don’t have one.

 

Cucumberhater: uhm, i heard you singing 'Lose You' in the kitchen this morning.

 

Leader: e x p o s e d

 

Wangpuppy: Youngjae how could u do this 2 me.

 

Cucumberhater: imma inncoent :)

 

Pride: you really do take yugyeoms personality when he is not on here.

 

Cucumberhater: :))))))))))

 

Ericnaam: well I’m just glad you enjoy my music.

 

Ericnaam: im kind of busy right now, so i have to be going.

 

Ericnaam: But i wish you guys good luck on your next comeback! also i want to see more of JJ Project (I really like 'Find You'). Have a good day!

 

Leader: you and Yugyeom both. Thanks Eric, wish you the best of luck<3

 

 

Ericnaam left the group chat 

 

 

Jackson<3: honestly, what do you have against him?

 

Wangpuppy: its just fun and easy to roast him.

 

Pride: tru tru

 

Cucumberhater: but u don’t need to be embarrassed that u were singing his song, its a good song.

 

Wangpuppy: i know.

 

Pride: HELL YAEAH

 

Leader: I THINK I WANN LEAVE YA

 

Pride: JUST TO FIND MY WAE BAK 2 UUUU

 

Leader: I THINK I WANNA BREAK UP

 

Pride: JUST TO MAKE IT ALL UP TO YOOOOOOOOOOU

 

Wangpuppy: this is why I’m embarrassed.

 

Cucumberhater: ok. 

 

Cucumberhater: i dont blame you then.

 

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

 

Leader: who keeps forgetting to close the refrigerator door?

 

Leader: it keeps beeping at me.

 

Gyeommie: ohohohohoh

 

HoeUknowThat: OHOHOHOH

 

Leader: shit.

 

Gyeommie: I CHIMMED IN WITH A HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OOOOOOOF CLOSING THE GOD DAMN DOOR NOOOOO!!

 

Leader: i walked straight into that one.

 

Leader: what the fuck, did u keep leaving the fridge door open just to make that joke?

 

Gyeommie: ……maybe…….

 

HoeUknowThat: lmfao

 

Leader: I’m done.

 

 

 

PRIDE7

 

 

 

Gyeommie: OH

 

Gyeommie: WELL IMAGINE

 

HoeUknowThat: AS IM PACING THE PEWS OF A CHURCH CORRIDOR

 

Gyeommie: AND I CANT HELP BUT TO HEAR

 

HoeUknowThat: NO I CANT HELP BUT TO HEAR AN EXCHANGING OF WORDS

 

Gyeommie: WhS=AT A beaUTiFUL wEDDinG

 

HoeUknowThat: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING SAYS THE BRIDES MAID TO THW WAITER

 

Gyeommie: DESPRATE WHAT A SHAME

 

HoeUknowThat: WHAT A SHAME THE POOR BRIDES GROOM IS A WHORE.

 

Leader: lets stop right there please.

 

Gyeommie: why do you ruin everything

 

HoeUknowThat: he’s the leader its his job.

 

Leader: o f f e n d e d

 

Gyeommie: oh well.

 

Pride: but lets be serious

 

Jackson<3: i don’t know that word?

 

Pride: When will Jinyoung and JB get together i mean CO ME ON

 

HoeUknowThat: uhm, NO?!

 

Leader: seriously we are just friends.

 

Cucumberhater: BUT U GUYS R SO CUTE TOGETHER?!?!

 

Gyeommie: it will happen eventually.

 

Gyeommie: i mean you saw what happened with Markson.

 

Pride: OH MY GOD. THAT TOOK F O R E V E R

 

Wangpuppy: well we are together now so:)

 

Gyeommie: took you long enough.

 

Cucumberhater: hold up i gotta question.

 

Cucumebrhater: I can’t remember how or when you and Bambam got together.

 

Leader: yeah how did that happen?

 

Pride: I’m pretty sure @chenasaur24601 just came out with the backstory and its apart of the series.

 

HoeUknowThat: who?

 

Pride: No one.

 

Leader: well alrighty then.

 

Gyeommie: also.

 

Gyeommie: since Jaebum so RUDLEY interrupted me.

 

Gyeommie: I CHIMNED IN WITH A ‘HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF’

 

Gyeommie: CLOSING THE

 

Gyeommie: GOD

 

Gyeommie: DAMN

 

Gyeommie: DOOR NOOOOOOOO

 

Leader: oh. my. goodness.

 

Wangpuppy: IM 1 OUT

 

Jackson<3: IM 2 OUT

 

Pride: 3 OUT.

 

Wangpuppy: 4 OUT

 

Pride: wait a second.

 

HoeUknowThat: this chat is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! Tell me what you liked about it, and tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters!!!!


	8. BTS, STRAY KIDS.... JYP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 decides to congratulate everyone for their hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have been dead for so long. School just started and I'm dying, oh my gosh please just kill me now. And i know IDOL came out a while ago... BUT PLEASE GO WATCH IT ITS SO GOOD AND ITS SUCH A BOP. but anyways hope you enjoy!

PRIDE7

 

 

Pride: YOYOYOYOYOOYOY

 

HoeUknowThat: What is it Bambam?

 

Pride: B T S

 

Gyeommie: CHU CHU CHU CHUUUUUUUU

 

Pride: THEYRE NEW MV!!! IT WAS SO GOOOOOOOOOOD

 

Leader: OML RIGHT?!?!

 

 

Jackson<3 added Innocentmaknae, Tae, Rapmon, and Jinnamonroll to the group chat

 

 

Wangpuppy: BIIIIIITCH YOU GUYS DID A M A Z I N G

 

Tae: Why thank you Jackson

 

Cucumberhater: GUYS MY BOYFRIEND WAS LOOKING HAWT

 

Cucumberhater: Mark why didn’t you add all of BTS?

 

Jackson<3: bc i was too lazy.

 

Cucumberhater: good grief

 

 

Cucumberhater added Yoongi, Jhof, and Chimchim

 

 

Leader: GUYS CONGRATULATIONS ON IDOL!!!!!!!

 

Jhof: AWWWWH THANK YOU<3333333

 

Yoongi: I’m still kind of pissed.

 

Jhof: awwh babe why???

 

Yoongi: DID YOU SEE WHAT YOUTUBE DID?!?!? THEY TOOK AWAY SOME OF OUR FUCKING VIEWS?!?!?

 

Gyeommie: OMYGOSH IK I WAS SO ANGRY AS WELL

 

Yoongi: R I G H T ?!

 

Jinnamonroll: also what happened?? i mean fake love did so well but i feel like people don’t like Idol…???

 

Pride: DUDE THAT SONG IS MY MAIN BOP. LIKE. WHAT. A. B O P.

 

Innocentmaknae: you guys r 2 nice

 

Gyeommie: KINGS GOT NICKI MANAJ WITH U WHAAAAAAAAT?!

 

Wangpuppy: WHAT A QUEEN OMY GOSH YOU LUCKY KINGS

 

Cucumberhater: A QUEEN FOR THE KINGS

 

Jackson<3: YEEEEAAAAAHS 

 

Chimchim: oh my goodness guys thank yooooou!

 

HoeUknowThat: my question is what is up with the special effects???

 

Jackson<3: yeah you guys really packed those in there

 

Rapmon: ehe, funny story…

 

Jinnamonroll: so the special effects guy came and he was like, ‘what effects you want in here.’ and we said, ‘all of them.’ as like a joke ya know? but he took is seriously and….

 

Gyeommie: hey, it worked.

 

Cucumberhater: GUYS BUT JIMIN LOOKED ON POINT?!?!? LIKE, B O I ?!?!

 

Chimchim: ty youngjae<3

 

Cucumberhater: I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER I MISS YOU SO MUCH<33333333

 

Chimchim: you too:(

 

Leader: kay we passed the gross line go to a privet chat please.

 

Cucumberhater: sorry if my boyfriend is more attractive than yours. 

 

Cucumberhater: oh wait

 

Cucumberhater: you don’t have one:)))))

 

Leader: Youngjae.

 

Cucumberhater: Yeeeeees:))))))

 

Leader: Run:))))

 

Gyeommie: LMFAOIDSNBJ HE JUST BOOKED IT SO FAST

 

Jackson<3: GOTTA B LAST

 

Tae: GOTTA SCRRT SCRRT ON OUTTA HERE

 

Wangpuppy: GOTTA ZAYNE

 

HoeUknowThat: that last one tho

 

Wangpuppy: is it too late for One Direction jokes?

 

HoeUknowThat: lmao never.

 

Cucumberhater: HOLYSHIBJHSBZ

 

Jhof: RIP Youngjae

 

Rapmon: he will be missed

 

Gyeommie: kind of lol

 

Leader: dont disrespect your leader kids.

 

Rapmon: ^^^ you heard him

 

Yoongi: yes sir.

 

Pride: alright alright, yes IDOL is and will ever be my bop and its extremely underestimated like i wanna cry, B U T

 

Pride: WHAT ABOUT OUR LITTLE MAKNAE GROUP??????!!!!!!!

 

Leader: OMI GOOOOOOOOOOOOSH YES

 

Jinnamonroll: ???

 

Gyeommie: STRAY KIDS EVERYWHERE ALL AROUNF=D HE WORLD

 

Rapmon: ???

 

Gyeommie: oh come on, STRAY KIDS, OUR NEW LITTLE GROUP!!!

 

HoeUknowThat: THEYRE NEW MV WAS SOOO CUTE 

 

Wangpuppy: seriously i wanted to cry

 

Chimchim: whats it called?

 

Pride: AWKWARD SILENCE!!!!

 

Chimchim: watching it.

 

Cucumberhater: OH MY GOSH FELIXS ‘tHEYrE yA Go MAtE’

 

Yoongi: back from the dead?

 

Cucumberhater: I JUST DIED AGAIN BECUASE I WATCHED IT AND 

 

Jackson<3: MAR BA LING~~~

 

Leader: AJFSKGJHDKJAKF

 

Rapmon: oh good grief.

 

HoeUknowThat: my heart goes out to Hyunjin~~

 

Jinnamonroll: you said something?

 

HoeUknowThat: not you.

 

Jinnamonroll: oh alrighty then.

 

Leader: oh my gosh Jinyoung you’re his roll model!!!

 

HoeUknowThat: ik its so cute~

 

Pride: y do you keep adding ~ to the end of all ur sentences?

 

HoeUknowThat: bc~

 

Pride: k.

 

HoeUkowThat: GUYS IM SOMONES ROLE MODEL LIKE

 

HoeUknowThat: I FEEL LIKE I GOT TO PROTECT THEM AT ALL COSTS

 

HoeUknowThat: WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM????!!!

 

Jackson<3: how come you never worry about us like this?

 

HoeUknowThat: bc ur all brats.

 

Gyeommie: i aint gonna deny it.

 

Chimchim: I JUST FINISHED WATCHING IT OSUFSHD

 

Innocentmaknae: i feel like i recognize one of them from somewhere…

 

Gyeommie: ah, you must be talking about Minho.

 

Jinnamonroll: MINHO FROM SHINEE??!?! 

 

Pride: RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RINGADINGRINGADINGADINGDONG

 

Gyeommie: no….? although that would be lit

 

Jinnamonroll: oh ok carry on.

 

Gyeommie: he used to be a backup dancer for you guys.

 

Tae: AAAAAH THATS WHERE I REMEBER HIIIIIM!

 

Jhof: wow he’s grown.

 

Jackson<3: yep

 

Pride: WHERE IS OUR BEAUTIFUL LEADER?

 

Leader: you called?

 

Pride: not you, Chan.

 

Leader: r00d

 

 

Pride added Kangaroo to the group chat

 

 

Pride: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 

Kangaroo: uhm, hello mate? is that you Bambam?

 

Pride: YEEEAH BOI

 

Kangaroo: working the pride, i love it.

 

Pride: ik<3

 

Leader: hello chan:)

 

Kangaroo: guessing thats you Jaebum, hello:)

 

Kangaroo: is this like your group chat?

 

Gyeommie: YEEEEEEAH

 

Kangaroo: cool

 

Rapmon: so is this the leader of Stray Kids?

 

Wangpuppy: mmhm

 

Kangaroo: OH MY GOSH, is that RM from BTS??

 

Rapmon: sure thing

 

Kangaroo: Wow nice to meet you, or text you….

 

Wangpuppy: don’t be so honored he’s not that cool.

 

Rapmon: shut up Jackson.

 

Chimchim: congrats on your new mv!!

 

Kangaroo: thank you! is all of BTS on here??

 

Tae: yup:)

 

Kangaroo: wow!!! uh, nice work on IDOL, i really enjoyed it:)

 

Jinnamonroll: thank yoouuuuuu

 

HoeUknowThat: i really loved Awkward Silence, it was so cute you guys just being yourselves, we need more MVs like that.

 

Kanagaroo: THANK YOU! 

 

Kangaroo: and um, pardon me mate, but i can’t tell who you are from the name…

 

HoeUknowThat: its Jinyoung, stupid maknaes changed my name.

 

Kangaroo: Oh hi Jinyoung! Hyunjin would freak if he knew i was texting you

 

HoeUknowThat: my baby…

 

Kangaroo: what?

 

HoeUknowThat: nothing:)

 

Innocentmaknae: wait, do you keep saying ‘mate’?

 

Kangaroo: oh yes, I’m Australian:)

 

Yoongi: oh, i didn’t know that.

 

Kangaroo: ‘Innocentmaknae’.. im guessing you are Jungkook?

 

Innocentmaknae: correct:3

 

Kangaroo: nice to meet you!

 

Innocentmaknae: you too

 

Pride: ANYWAAAAAYS enough with the formalities….

 

Pride: ARE YOU AND FELIX TOGETHER YET?!?!

 

Kangaroo: OI! 1.) no. 2.) we all know Changbin and Felix are together.

 

Pride: eh thats true.

 

Leader: UGH FELIX HAS SUCH A DEEP VOICE.

 

Jackson<3: yeah and i thought you had a deep voice Jackson.

 

Wangpuppy: hey! 

 

Jackson<3: ily

 

Wangpuppy: sure you do.

 

Cucumberhater: so in the music video when you knocked the camera over…

 

Kangaroo: uhm yeah, that was in fact an accident, almost broke the camera ehe, but they decided to keep it in there because they thought it was funny.

 

Rapmon: how did JYP react to you almost breaking the camera?

 

Kangaroo: he will never know it was an accident, he will never know….

 

Pride: aaalllriighty then….

 

Jhof: i hope you and the rest of Stray Kids have lots of success 

 

Kangaroo: Thank ya mate. 

 

Jhof: man i wish i was Australian.

 

Innocentmaknae: you and me both,

 

Rapmon: so its Chan right?

 

Kangaroo: yeah but you can call me Chris if you want, its my English name.

 

Rapmon: oh ok cool.

 

Kangaroo: yep:)

 

Pride: hey chan, 

 

Kangaroo: yes hoe?

 

Pride: i will give you ten bucks if you can annoy JYP in the next ten minutes

 

Kangaroo: raise it to twenty and i’ll do it in five.

 

Pride: done.

 

Rapmon: oh lord.

 

Leader: someone please stop them before JYP kills them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy so i added Stray Kids. If you guys would like me to add them in more often or even make them apart of the tags then just tell me, i love Stray Kids so much and i just had to add my bias Chan lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully out with new chapters soon, if you like EXO, I also have a group chat with them:DD


End file.
